


in loco patris

by neevebrody



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cover Art, Digital Art, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My cover to cactusonastair's marvelous  fic<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1921155/chapters/4146201">in loco patris</a> on AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	in loco patris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactusonastair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusonastair/gifts).



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/neevebrody/11550022/642865/original.jpg)  
Click [here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/neevebrody/11550022/642865/original.jpg) for full size.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> textures by hg_freetextures  
> photos: either my own caps or courtesy of lamardeuse's wonderful picspams, with the exception of the BDSM print, which I found with a net search


End file.
